


kiss on my list: Yuri on Ice kissing prompts

by Blownwish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Locker Room Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threeways, it’s got yoi characters kissing y’all, kissing drabbles, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Tumblr kiss prompts with a fleet of ships (but mostly involving Yuri P, and/or JJ, and/or Otabek, sometimes all three.) They told me who and what to write and I really tried.





	1. Yuuri/Yuri P: slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phayte wanted Yuuri and Yuri to kiss for a long time. Ah, well, ymmv.

He kissed Yuuri under the Kei’s Noodle awning as the wind and rain whipped around them. They were both sloppy drunk. He bunched Yuuri’s cotton button down like he was crumpling paper as he crashed into Yuuri, hard. As he slammed him against wet wood and the closed stand rattled like a ghost as Yuuri tried to pull away. As Yuuri tried to get away. As Yuuri tried to leave. 

No, he couldn’t leave. Yuri would blame it on the sake tomorrow, but tonight Viktor was gone and tonight the years spent desperately wanting were melting away, and tonight Yuri was done with operating under rules that worked against him. No - Yuri kept him close. He held on to Yuri tight. And bit that savory sweet lower lip. “Let me.” He was _not_ begging as he stared into Yuuri’s eyes. No. He was never going to beg for fucking Katsudon. But God, he tasted so good. “Please, I need - “

Yuri wasn’t expecting him to press his mouth against his. And then slide his sake-flavored tongue over his. And then his hands — his hands slid up and they dipped Yuri’s face and, fuck. Oh, fuck. Somehow it was raining on them. Yuuri’s lips were wet and his hair was wet and he was slipping and pushing Yuri against the slats and he never broke the kiss. He kept his mouth over Yuri’s as if he had wanted this for so long, too. As if he had been dreaming of this moment for years. But that couldn’t have been true. No, it couldn’t have been, but — _oh_. 

He pulled Yuri’s hair tie away and he described heaven with his tongue and he brought heaven with his body heat pressing through all the cold and wet. 

Yuri’s head was has was spinning. It might’ve been the sake. It might’ve been Yuuri. Or he might’ve been in the middle of a fever dream. It didn’t matter when Yuuri was back to nipping his lower lip. When Yuuri looked into his eyes with lust as wet as the single drop of water that fell on his cheek. Yuri’s knees buckled. Yuuri's arms held him up. Yuri’s hands scrambled. Yuuri huffed against his mouth. Yuri let out a whimper, or maybe a curse, as Yuuri’s grip slipped, but only for a second, before he thrust his tongue back, deep inside Yuri’s mouth.


	2. Otabek/Yuri P: feed me with your kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for passionate Otayuri kissing. I’m so sorry.

Nobody holds Otabek like Yuri. His arms are like a vice. Nobody touches Otabek like Yuri. His nails take over Otabek’s arms and through his hair, running through it until it’s a riot by the time Otabek’s able to come up for air. And nobody kisses like Yuri. He pushes through Otabek’s lips and devours him. There is nobody like Yuri — his Yuri.

“So good.” Yuri licks his jaw. “God, you feel amazing.” Otabek didn’t shave this morning. He asked Otabek not to. Whatever Yuri wants, Otabek gives. “Grab me by the hair.” Anything he wants. Yuri closes his eyes and hisses. He has all that sweet, silky-soft hair in his fist. Milky skin to drink in as his mouth skims Yuri’s neck. And he waits. “Bite.” Anything. Otabek sinks his teeth in and Yuri shivers. Yes, everything Otabek is can be spread out like a feast, and it is all for the asking.

He’s pressing Otabek’s head down and he’s moaning and he’s cursing and wiggling and Yuri puts Otabek’s hands Yuri’s ass and straddles Otabek’s knee as he leans back against the wall and he’s pulling Otabek off and staring into his eyes, gasping like he’s run an mile and his tongue - Yuri licks his lips.

Otabek nearly goes back to his mouth, presses his forehead against his and tries so hard to breath, to think, to slow the fuck down; because all he wants to hear is all the ways Yuri wants him. He squeezes Yuri’s ass. He pushes his knee up as Yuri ruts against him. And Yuri pulls him back down, down, down. Mouths collide and time folds in on itself as Otabek shakes and aches and needs.

There is no slowing down. They are racing toward a fire. Otabek feeds Yuri what feels like the last kiss on planet Earth, and Yuri growls for more.

God, there is no one like Yuri Plisetsky.


	3. JJ/Yuri P: house of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted Pliroy kissing up against a wall. I feel bad about that.

His life is a house of cards Yuri Plisetsky swipes away as he stands in front of JJ. As he challenges JJ, he’s always challenging JJ, with a smile. As he wears not one stitch of clothing. “Got a problem, asshole?”

Yes, he has a problem. He’s alone in a locker room with the factor he never saw coming. The dirty dream. The secret need that claws at him. JJ tried to keep it folded up and locked away, and _oh_ , he wants to pretend it isn’t there. He wants to. 

“Well?”

He can’t. 

He’s been teased one time too many by that sweet, tight body and that rebellious glare smashing through the lie that is JJ’s life, just daring JJ to just try and control him. Oh, he has no idea what he’s inviting. 

Yuri isn’t the only one who can bring down a house of cards. JJ watches Yuri’s smile fade as he stands up. As his pulls off his shirt. As he touches the skin Yuri stares as like a hungry cat waiting to pounce. “Problem?” JJ rubs his own nipple and Yuri licks his lips. “I’ll show you a problem.” 

Yuri isn’t the only one who can bring down a house of cards. JJ backs him up against the hard, cold red tiles. Smiles down at those beautifully shocked blue green eyes. And bends his head. Hovers over his lips. Says, “God forgive me.” And takes. Takes Yuri’s hands and pins them over his head. Takes Yuri’s chin and holds him in place. Takes Yuri’s mouth and tastes cherries and sugar and sex and everything he shouldn’t, shouldn’t have. 

Yuri isn’t the only one who can bring down a house of cards. JJ doesn’t know if Yuri belongs to Otabek or Nikiforov. He’s not sure he ever belonged to Isabella. He reaches down, as their tongues slide against each other, and touches him. Right now, Yuri’s house of cards is going to come down with his. Right now, Yuri belongs to JJ. 

And he’s going to show him.


	4. Viktor/Yuuri: silent snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Vituuri. Oh my god I don’t think I’ve ever written this pairing before and I got no idea what I’m doing.

This is the first time they kissed without an audience. There is only silent snow and the moon under a lonely cloud and nothing else, nothing but Viktor looking at him like he wants to see something, so, so badly. Yuuri thought he knew what it was. He’s not so sure about anything, except that Viktor just kissed him. “Why?”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Viktor smiles and Viktor flicks his hair back and - he’s already camera-ready Viktor again. 

Their breath combines into a soft cloud filling the space between them. “I wanted to.” The words become part of the cloud. 

“I wanted to, too.” He’s not flashing that smile anymore. He’s not camera ready. He’s just looking back at Yuuri. Looking and showing him the same fear that’s churned in Yuuri since the beginning of time. “Was it so bad?”

Yuuri’s whisper seems so loud in the silence. “No.” 

“Would you -“ Viktor’s lips tremble. Just a little. And it’s so much — so much — 

The moon comes out from behind the cloud and Yuuri reaches out and Yuuri pulls him close and his heart is about to explode and Viktor is just tolerating his skater, just encouraging him the only way he thinks Yuuri wants him to but Yuuri has to, just this once — 

Yuuri presses his mouth against Viktor’s. And somehow he’s being hauled up against him, and his gloves are in his hair and his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his soft, soft sigh as Yuuri opens his mouth and lets him in. 

Viktor is sweet wine and impatience. He’s demanding, angling his head and sliding his tongue against his, wanting more, more. And he’s shaking, like he’s - _oh_. 

Yuuri opens his eyes. “Viktor?” 

“I waited so long, Yuuri.”


	5. Otabek/JJ/YuriP: trainwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodinia asked for an otapliroy kiss in moonlight. Well, the moon is out and they’re kissing. The rest is unfortunate. I’m so sorry.

Otabek can’t see much in the moonlight, but he knows he’s watching a train wreck when JJ and Yuri kiss. Yuri stumbles back against the wall and all Otabek can see is Yuri fisting JJ’s T-shirt and JJ pushing his knee between Yuri’s legs. He’s going to move before things escalate too quickly, which they always do when these two are left to their own devices.

  
First he presses a kiss against JJ’s shoulder. His neck. His Ear. Otabek bites his ear, then turns JJ’s chin so he can brush his lips against his. “Slow down,” he whispers against JJ’s lips. Then he kisses Yuri’s mouth gently, pulls away when Yuri tries to push his tongue into Otabek’s mouth. “You, too.” He rubs their shoulders. Looks into the shadows on their faces and knows they’re probably both scheming up some way to get off right here, instead of just waiting and walking back to the apartment. He’s about to tell them they need to get going, to get the hell out of the park.

  
But they have other ideas. They always have other ideas.

  
Yuri wraps himself around Otabek, ruts against his hip, and JJ tips Otabek’s face up to kiss him. The moon is full and its light plays tricks, but Otabek knows JJ is smiling. “No way, Beks.” Yuri and JJ hardly ever get along but they are an unholy alliance when it comes to tormenting Otabek. They both chuckle as JJ licks at Otabek’s lips as Yuri grinds against him and JJ reaches down and touches Otabek, cupping him, molding him.

  
This is a disaster. They are a disaster. But Otabek doesn’t know how to say no when JJ is pushing his tongue through his lips and Yuri is trying to bite through his skin as his hand goes under Otabek’s shirt and rubs against his nipple. He’s never been able to say no to either of them. All he’s been able to do is try to manage it, control it.

And he does.

He pushes them both up against the wall as he takes control of JJ’s kiss, grabbing his hair and pushing against his tongue and grabbing him by the balls. “Slow, Jean.” And he pulls Yuri off his neck. Away from his side and sushes his curse with a soft brush of the lips against his ear. “It’s okay, Yura.”

  
He kisses Yuri’s cheek. JJ’s cheek. They need to go back to the apartment. Anything goes once the door’s closed and they might as well go back there. He’s going to say this, soon. Very soon.  
But they’re both kissing his cheeks now. And their mouths are getting closer to his. Otabek gasps and JJ’s tongue touches his. Then Yuri’s. Then both tongues slide against his, and each other, and his, all at once, and somehow he’s touching them both, and they’re touching each other. Hands rub and breath mingles and Otabek gets hard, so hard, and walking is the last thing on his mind as someone pulls down his zipper. Probably JJ.

  
This is a god damn train wreck.


	6. JJ/Yuri P: he must be out of his mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashiiblack wanted awkward teenage crush kissing. Check on awkward crush, check on teenage (Yuri), and check on kissing. The rest is a dumpster fire.

Jean-Jacques Leroy is sex on legs and Yuri Plisetsky is losing his mind. He’s tried telling him to fuck off. He’s told him to kill himself. He’s flipped JJ the bird as they pass each other and that asshole gives him another one of those fucking wolf whistles. Why, out of all people, does his dick have to get hard over an egotistical asshole... _with a ridiculously mouthwatering body._

“Well hello, Plisetsky. Fancy meeting you here.” 

God fucking damn it!

He’s hot, okay? He’s got fucking perfect definition; tall, tone, muscles Yuri wants to sink his teeth into. His face isn’t that bad when he’s not smirking or smiling like some psychotic. Yuri feels his face get redder when that same smile is beamed his way. “What the hell are you doing here?” Yuri thought he found the perfect hidey-hole in Chris’ kitchenette. 

“Same as you. Got an invitation. Brought my antlers.” He points at his head and, yes, he’s actually wearing them and Yuri hates life now, because he’s imagining this asshole wearing those things while JJ fucks him doggie style. With slay bells. 

Oh, god! Could JJ actually tell Yuri was getting hard in his leggings? He’s got to go. 

“Hey,” JJ grabs his arm and Yuri thinks he’s going to explode because he’s _touching him_ , and he likes that way, way too much. He needs a shrink or something. “Is that mistletoe?” 

Oh no! _(Yes, please!)_ No, no, no, no, no! 

Yuri’s skin feels so hot he thinks it’s going to melt off as JJ leans in and JJ tips his chin up and JJ smiles. “Would you kiss me under the mistletoe, Yuri Plisetsky?” 

He’s going to say no. He wants to. He _is_. But, fuck, the assholes got the most amazing grey eyes Yuri could get lost in for a few decades. Yeah, they’re amazing. Grey but warm. “Yeah.”

JJ nods. “Yeah?” He gets closer. His eyes narrow and suddenly Yuri feels himself being backed up against the counter. He tries to play cool, to place his hands on the granite and act like he deals with beautiful dickheads offering him kisses every day. JJ’s thumb rubs Yuri’s jaw. “You know what?”

His lips are just a breath away. He bumps his nose, gently against Yuri’s, and - oh god! - Yuri is this close to straddling that thick, firm thigh and just _grinding_ on him. “What?” He’s having trouble breathing. He’s having trouble thinking. All he can focus on is —

“Chris didn’t put any mistletoe up in here.”

Wait. “What!” Yuri feels like his head is going to explode when JJ starts chuckling. He balls his fists and imagines kissing JJ’s fucking smug face with one of them. And he’s about to when —

Maybe Yuri’s he’s did explode because JJ’s mouth is moving against his and his lips are so warm and so firm and JJ’s hands cup his cheeks and JJ’s hands slide down his neck and down his hands and - oh, fuck! - it’s making Yuri tingle. He gasps when JJ covers his hands with his and moans when JJ puts Yuri’s hands on JJ’s body. On his chest. Oh, fuck! He feels so firm, so warm and so _good_. Yuri gasps and JJ’s tongue touches his. 

Oh, Jesus Christ. Yuri’s not right in the head. The world’s biggest douche is this close to making him come in his pants, and he’s fucking thrilled as hell when JJ reaches down and cups his ass. 

Merry fucking Christmas.


	7. JJ/Yuri P: distract me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icy-cold-moon-princess asked me to write a kiss involving touching on the back while kissing to the point that the other gasps. The set up is totally my fault.

The sun is drowning in the ocean and JJ is sky high as he sits on the deck and goes through guitar chords. “This is C.” He smiles as a hand slides over his chest. “You wanna try?” 

Yuri props his head on JJ’s shoulder. “No way. Just play something.”

“You’re so spoiled.” JJ strums again. “That’s B.” He kicks soft, drying sand with his toes as the sun takes his last dying breath. He can already see a star. Maybe it’s a planet. “If you know more about music, you know more about skating.” 

Yuri’s mouth is warm and his breath is warmer over the skin of JJ’s neck. “Why do skaters have to get so philosophical? Just skate. Everything else is distraction.”

Maybe Venus is up there? Palm trees rustle as the wind picks up. “Careful kitty cat. You just used your claws.” 

Yuri nips at his neck. He whispers: “Distract me.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?” JJ turns and smiles. “I’m trying to broaden your horizons and here you are,” He reaches around and smacks Yuri’s ass, “teasing me.”

Yuri smiles the kind of smile little kids make when they’re imitating the Grinch. He slides between JJ and his acoustic guitar, plucks it away from JJ’s hands and wiggles his way up, up, up his thighs. And he’s just a breath away from JJ, almost pressing against him, and warm, so warm, as he sets those bluegrean eyes on him and his mouth is almost kissing him. “You distracted yet, Leroy?”

“I can multitask.” He struck the worst attempt at a chord in history.

Yuri’s breath tastes like Twizzlers. “So pitifuh-“ 

JJ pushes Yuri toward him with the back of his guitar and brushes his mouth against those sweet, candy lips as he strikes a C chord. Yuri growls as he scrambles up and he wiggles and bumps against JJ. And he anchors his hands on JJ’s lower back and he scratches at his shirt. JJ chuckles and he hits C again. “Told you.”

Yuri moans as he rocks his ass over JJ’s crotch. Their nylon trunks rustle and the wind blows through their hair and Yuri is staring in his eyes, not challenging him. No — Yuri’s begging him. “Touch me, Jeh Jeh.” God sent Yuri Plisetsky down to earth to torture humanity. 

“Nice try.” JJ smirks. “You’re doing just fine on your own, kitty cat.” He brushes another kiss against Yuri’s lips. And another, just to shut him up for a minute. This is the best way to enjoy the taste of Twizzlers. 

Yuri hums as his fingers slip under the back of JJ’s shirt. JJ angles his head and chases that sound and then the lightest touch - over his tattoo - traces circles over his skin. Soft as angel’s breath, drawing the breath out of JJ. He pulls back for air, gasps, and he thrusts up and _has to_ press Yuri down against him and keep him there. 

Yuri bites JJ’s lip. “You dropped your guitar in the sand.”

Oh. “You are going to pay for that.” Dearly. JJ hates losing. 

“Distracted!” Yuri shrieks as JJ starts tickling him. _“Oh my god! Just admit it! Just - ah! - You big - ahaha! - arrogant - ahahaha! Stop! Stop!”_ His hair whips in the wind as he throws his head back and JJ thinks he can spend the rest of his life seeing Yuri like this. 

He pulls Yuri back to him. “Distract me.”


	8. Otabek/Yuri P: I know what you’re doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mafalopez on Tumblr wanted an Otayuri kiss where they break so someone can speak. They also mentioned something about liking obsessed Otabek. I tried.

Otabek comes in the moment Yuri answers the door. All he can see is his Yura in nothing but a towel. “You okay?”

All that gets Otabek is an eyeroll. “No. I drowned in the shower. What’s going on?”

“You want to go out for some tea?” He wants to ask him why he showered. He wants to know if he’s alone tonight.

Yuri smiles as he turns around and drops the towel. As he bends over the open suitcase pried open on the bed and scratches that tight, round ass as he hums. Where did he learn to do that? How many times has he done that? Who else has he done this for?

Otabek shouldn’t come here. He knows better than to stare at a naked boy, even if he’s making a show of sliding those microscopic briefs up his thigh in slow motion as he points his toe in the air. “Do you know any good places for tea around here?”

He steps forward as Yuri snaps the elastic over his hips and turns around. Yuri’s lips are soft and pink and open as he gasps. Otabek can’t stop staring at those lips. “I was just going to ask at the desk.” Lips he’s kissed twice, and he knows they are as soft as they look. Yuri licks them and - god, he is such a tease! - Otabek takes another step forward.

Yuri looks up at him with those big blue green eyes and Otabek is almost fooled by the shock on his face. Almost. Otabek tips his chin up and Otabek leans down and Otabek angles his mouth so close to Yuri’s. He just a breath away. He smiles as Yuri shuts his eyes. Otabek can feel him tremble. Good. Yuri asks, “Maybe they have a Starbucks?” His lips touch Otabek’s when they move. He knows what he’s doing to Otabek.

He knew, when he saw Otabek at the hotel and jumped in his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him, pressing his body up against him. And he kept latching on to Otabek, whenever he could during the competition, pressing his body against Otabek’s in what seemed like friendly hugs designed to drive a man out of his mind.

And now? Otabek was seriously considering breaking a few American laws as his fingertips barely touched Yuri’s delicate collarbones and their lips gently slid against each other and Yuri let out a soft little sound. Yes, he could have Yuri Plisetsky right here. On that bed. He could rip off that towel and show him what a sick fuck he’s made Otabek. And he would let him. Otabek can tell in the way Yuri’s pressed  his naked body against his leather jacket. The way Yuri presses his lips back against his, eagerly, quickly, like he’s hungry for more.

But not yet.

Otabek breaks the kiss. “Not Starbucks.” His lips touch Yuri’s when he says this. Yuri’s hand is in his hair. And on his back. His lower back. If it goes any lower — Yuri knows what will happen if it goes any lower.

“Then where?” Yuri’s hand goes down and Otabek slips his tongue inside Yuri’s mouth for the first time and makes Yuri his.


	9. JJ/Otabek/YuriP: football fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth wanted otapliroy kissing against a locker. She got more than that. 
> 
> (Sort of set in Cities in Dust, my otapliroy 80s hs au. Imagine what Yuri’s sexual fantasies were, back before he personally knew either JJ or Otabek.)

“Well, well. What have we here?” JJ Leroy smiles as Yuri Plisetsky opens the bathroom stall. “Hey, Altin. Come look at this.” JJ is looking down. At Yuri’s pants. “Looks like we got a football fan, over here.” He can see Yuri’s got a hard on.

Shit.

“Let me go.” Yuri’s bright red and he feels like he’s going to die from embarrassment when another football player, the other one with that fucking sexy undercut, appears. He’s not wearing a shirt, either. Yuri looks away. “I just needed to use the toilet.”

“Yeah.” JJ reaches down. Reaches down and snaps the elastic on Yuri’s leggings. “I can see that. “Needed to use it in here so you could jerk off to the football team?”

They pull him out of the stall. They each slam him up against the lockers and Yuri moans because JJ’s right. Yuri moans because he really was jerking off to the varsity football team. Yuri looks at them both, JJ Leroy and Otabek Altin, the most popular guys in Lee High School, and he moans as they pull his torn blouse up and pull his tight pants down, because he can’t believe this is really happening. JJ pinches his nipple and Otabek reaches around to smack his ass. They smile at each other and laugh. Then look at Yuri and laugh. Yuri shivers as they close in on him. Their breath is hot. His skin is wet with sweat and fear. Their mouths close in on his neck, his shoulders. Their hands reach down and Yuri doesn’t know who’s touching his balls, who’s touching his ass, or which knee is going between his.

They push him down. “So pretty.” JJ rubs his lower lip with his finger. Then his dick, and Yuri gasps when he’s presented with not one, but two huge, hard cocks pulled out of their jock straps.

  
“You going to suck us off or what?” asks Otabek. His eyes are trained on him like a hawk as Yuri nods.

Hands comb through his hair. “Let’s take turns, Beks.” He’s never sucked anyone off before. He’s never even kissed anyone before. And now? Now JJ Leroy, school quarterback, his smacking his face with his dick. “Open that pretty mouth, baby boy.” He does, and - ” _Yeah!_ ”

He looks up and he sees Otabek and JJ kissing, as JJ tugs at Otabek’s dick. As JJ pushes Yuri’s head down and gags him once - just once - then thrusts with little circular motions as another hand, Otabek’s pulls Yuri off.

“What’s your name? Plisetsky, right?”

Yuri stares up into his dark brown eyes. “Yeah.”

“Suck it, Plisetsky.” He pushes his dick on Yuri’s lips. “Suck, don’t just make me fuck your face like you did this loser.”

JJ pushes Yuri’s head down until Otabek’s dick is halfway in. “Fuck you, Altin. Bet you come before me.”

Someone puts Yuri’s hand on JJ’s cock. “Watch. Let’s see who comes first.”

Yuri gorges himself on cock, moving from one to the other, sucking and gagging and looking up to hum as they comb through his hair and thrust into his mouth and his hands. And he’s so hard. So achingly hard and he thinks he’s going to come any second as he watches Otabek and JJ kiss each other over and over.

God, he’s in fucking heaven. Or he’s just having an intense wet dream. But no dream felt anything like the moment when Otabek grabbed the back of his head and shot off deep down his throat. No dream ever came close to JJ bending him over the bench, spitting into the crack of Yuri’s ass, and JJ pressing his dick between Yuri’s ass cheeks while he reaches around and touches Yuri. Right there. “Pretty, pretty Plisetsky. So fucking pretty.” JJ smacks his ass while Otabek leans against the sinks, watching them. “You like our team, a lot, huh?”

“Yeah!”

“Say, go Lee Rebels!” He smacks his ass again as Otabek comes around in front of Yuri with another hard on.

“Go, Lee Rebels!” Oh, god! He’s so fucking close!  
Otabek cups his chin and gives Yuri his first kiss, and JJ hollers - _Yeah! -_ as he comes all over Yuri’s back. He laughs as he smears it all over his skin, like a brand, then smacks his ass one more time.

Yuri whimpers as JJ and Otabek kiss his shoulders and neck and finally their mouths crash into each other’s. JJ tips Yuri’s head toward him and he reaches around one more time and everything almost goes black and Yuri almost slides to the floor and Yuri wails as he comes.

“Don’t punk out on us yet, baby boy.” JJ nips at his ear. “That was just the warm up.”


End file.
